


there's easier ways to die

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, M/M, Vampire Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Virgil is a vampire and is running out of food. Logan offers some assistance. Written for Inktober Day 6: Blood!





	there's easier ways to die

“Come on, come on, where’s the stupid bag?” Virgil hissed, frantically searching through the refrigerator. “The one time I actually need it is the one time it isn’t here!” He felt the thirst burning at the back of his throat, and he didn’t want to know what would happen if he gave into it and actually… actually… 

“I’m not feeding off of Logan,” Virgil hissed, frantically renewing his search. “He deserves better than that from me.” 

“Virgil? What on Earth are you talking about?” Virgil froze, eyes widening in horror. Oh no, that was Logan. Logan had heard him. Logan had heard him and walked in on him trying to find his blood bag. This could not possibly end well. 

“I… I’m trying to find s-something but the bag is- it’s not here,” Virgil stammered, finally managing to make himself turn around and meet Logan’s eyes. “And I really, really need it.” 

“Is it the blood bag that was in there?” Logan asked. “If you are desperate, Virgil, you can just drink from me.” 

“No, I really need- wait, did you just say what I think you just said?” Virgil yelped. 

“Virgil, I am aware that you are a vampire.” Logan stepped forward carefully, smiling softly. “And I do not care. You’re a wonderful person, and your need for human blood doesn’t change that. Do you need help?” 

“... yeah. Yeah I do,” Virgil whispered. “I’ve gone a week longer than I should have and I’m really really hungry…” 

Logan quickly untied his tie and began to unbutton his shirt a bit. “Well… I assume the neck is the best place.” 

“Uh… it can be, but wrists are good too.” 

“What would help you more at this moment?” Logan insisted, trying to pull himself up to his full height to lessen the gap between him and Virgil. “You clearly need this. What would help?” 

“... wrist, honestly,” Virgil mumbled. “Less risk of permanent damage.” Logan nodded and sat down at the table, not bothering to button his shirt again. Virgil sat across from him, nibbling on his lip. 

“It’s okay, Virgil,” Logan murmured. “I’ll be fine.” With that, Virgil raised Logan’s wrist to his mouth, took a deep breath, and sunk his fangs in, ignoring the gasp Logan let out at the puncture wound. Virgil groaned in relief as he tasted the first tang of copper and iron on his tongue, soothing all of his various aches and pains with just a couple drops. He allowed his throat to stop burning as his tongue lapped lightly at Logan’s wrist, encouraging more blood to flow down his throat. 

“Er, Virgil, I am feeling a bit dizzy,” Logan mumbled after what seemed like only a moment. “Do you know how much longer this should take?” That set off alarm bells in Virgil’s head and he pulled back instantly, eyes blown wide in terror. 

“Holy- are you okay, I’m so sorry, you’ll be fine I hope, did I take too much?” 

“Virgil, no, it is quite alright,” Logan soothed, smiling shakily. He was paler than usual, and trembling, and Virgil was about two seconds away from dragging him off to the hospital. “You clearly needed it.” 

“I didn’t want to drain all the blood from your body, though!” Virgil yelped, moving to get up and grab his cell phone. 

“Virgil. The wound is healing as we speak. I shall be fine,” Logan said, holding up his wrist to show Virgil that yes, in fact, his wrist  _ was  _ healing. That relaxed the vampire a bit and he turned more towards Logan, trying to look as apologetic as possible. 

“I’m still-” 

“Virgil, if you say that you are sorry one more time, I will stop sharing my Crofter’s with you.” 

Virgil snorted at that, a bit of tension finally bleeding out of his shoulders. “You barely share with me as is.” 

“Exactly, so I shall simply stop sharing at all,” Logan teased, a small smirk playing across his lips. “Now, could you inform me of all the important parts of being a vampire? I would like to help if possible.” Virgil nodded and began to tell Logan everything, happiness and relief swirling through his stomach. Logan accepted him as he was, and now… maybe now, he wouldn’t have to keep scavenging for his food. After all, blood bags were expensive, and he was just a broke college student. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
